


The First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 2013!verse, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual!Dan, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Egobang - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pansexual!Arin, Polyamory, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Sleepy Cuddles, and the egoflapbang is just at the very end, buttelf, consensual polyamory, the suzy/holly is just referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't want to admit he's bisexual, while Arin is all too happy to admit it.<br/>Written for the lovely buttelf!</p><p>If you are a Grump, related to the Grumps or in any way affiliated with the real Game Grumps, please do not read this. This is wank fodder, pure and simple, written for others to enjoy. I only write fanfiction about those who have said it's okay to do so, and I try and keep it out of the tags on different websites. In return, please don't...humiliate me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttelf/gifts).



Dan Avidan was perfectly comfortable with the fact that he was a kinky bastard. Watersports, spanking, pet play, age play...you name it, he'd tried it, and he'd probably liked it too. Besides, the knowledge that he was doing exactly what his partner wanted made every kiss sweeter, every moment together crackle with ecstasy as he pleasured his partner, sweeping them away to new grounds. There had been nights fuelled by weed, either taking each high higher or slowing the night to a delicious, relaxed encounter, depending on the partner. Illicit meetings in motel rooms, secret walks into the woods with beautiful women...he'd done it all.

He wasn't, however, particularly comfortable with the fact that he was bisexual.

Women were his preferred partners, and always had been. However, he'd only been thirteen when he'd first noticed a boy who took his breath away, a boy who made his mind go fuzzy as he took in every inch of them, drinking in the minute details so that he could mull them over while delivering his own exquisite orgasm. Then, he'd moved to LA, and become friends with a man named Arin. A man who was muscled and soft all at once, with arms that made Dan bite his lip every time he looked at them, storing away the image for later, when he'd guiltily masturbate in the Hanson's bathroom. His hand would pump up and down while he imagined it was Arin's, with the sometimes painted fingernails and the long, thick fingers. He'd come harder and faster in that bathroom than anywhere else in the world.

* * *

 

The sex jokes had surprised him. He'd seen Game Grumps, of course, and knew that nothing was out of bounds on the show.

“I literally have a boner right now. I am so erect, I-”

“Arin, _stop._ ” Dan raked a hand through his short hair, trying to sound amused with his co-worker rather than aroused. Even joking around, Arin could turn him on in an instant, and he couldn't quite bear to let it continue.

“Anyway, next time on Game Grumps!” Arin said after a moment, before switching off the recording material and turning to Dan with a devilish smile on his face.

“Don't you find my penis problems serious enough for the show?”

A laugh quite unlike his usual laugh escaped Dan, breathy and vaguely panicked. “It's not that, dude, it's just a bit... _weird_.”

“Aw, come on dude – I'm just kidding around.” Arin replied, before suddenly lunging forwards and grabbing Dan's inner thigh, laughing as he said, “Anyway, how is it my fault if you're irresistible?”

Dan wouldn't remember leaping up and running from the room, later. He wouldn't remember locking himself in the bathroom, nor would he remember Arin asking him what was wrong through the door. The first thing he'd remember was a dull thud against his back as something thudded into the door. He scrambled away, confused, and a moment later the door popped open. Arin had slammed it open, so concerned was he.

“Dude? Are you okay?”

A tight smile came to Dan's face. “Fine.”

Arin sank down onto the floor, squatting so that he was level with Dan before speaking again.

“If me making jokes like that really upsets you, I'll stop.”

The genuine look of distress on Arin's face made Dan feel intensely guilty, the feeling swelling in his stomach and welling up within him, choking him. “No- Arin, it's complicated. You can make jokes, it's fine. You can go, I'll be going in a minute anyway.”

* * *

 

The thing that felt most comfortable of all to Dan was when Arin did not leave, that day, but instead shunted a little forwards, flopped onto the floor beside Dan and gently turned Dan's face with one of his beautiful hands, forcing Dan to look at him. Then, after a moment of eye contact, he leant in and gently kissed Dan, their lips pressing together softly, sweetly. Dan, the kinky bastard, the man who had pissed on women and been turned on by it, was reduced to a squirming wreck by the kind of kiss ten year olds give one another. He was so startled he didn't think to respond to the kiss, didn't move his lips or even breath.

“Are you...I'm sorry, man.” Arin said a moment later, leaning back, a stricken look in his eyes.

“No.” Dan's voice cracked as he spoke. “That was good. Do it again. I mean, if you want to do it again, we-”

Once more, Arin's lips met his, this time slightly parted. One of his hands, the one which had turned Dan's face just moments before, reached back and gently wrapped around Dan's back, pulling him closer so that the two men were practically sat on top of one another. Without thinking, Dan reached up and slid a hand into Arin's hair, his grip soft and loose. As he did so, Arin's tongue poked a little out of his mouth, waiting to see if Dan was ready for it – he was. Their kiss deepened, their mouths pressed together and their tongues softly, slowly exploring one another. All at once, Dan knew that he didn't need illicit encounters and secret meetings in darkened rooms. He needed Arin, the man he was pressed against, the man wrapped around him, the man giving him a sugar sweet kiss that was making him float. After another few moments, Dan himself pulled back, hating himself for doing so.

“Suzy...”

“Has said this is okay.” Arin firmly replied. “She knows.”

A moment later, Dan had grabbed Arin with both hands and pulled him back into a kiss, a deep, sensual kiss which made his cock twitch. He had wanted this so badly, for so long, and Suzy had consented! The guilt he'd felt over his attraction to Arin melted away, and instead he let the arousal fill him, his fingers tingling and his legs shaking a little as he kissed Arin.

* * *

 

Making out was all well and good, but as Dan floated into a cloud of ecstasy and arousal, one hand removed itself from Arin's hair and began to fumble with the other man's jeans, pulling at the zip, desperate to find his cock. Arin laughed into Dan's mouth before pulling back.

“Do you wanna do this?” Arin asked, licking his pink, stimulated lips.

“I've wanted to do this since we fuckin' met. How about you?”

“Same here, man. Just two bros hanging out, right?”

Dan laughed, before taking hold of Arin's waistband and wriggling the jeans and boxers down the man, smiling as the erect cock sprang free. “Sure, man. Totally not gay.”

Then, Dan was silent, leaning down and taking the dick into his mouth, suppressing a moan as one of his fantasies became reality. He'd imagined Arin's cock so many times, and was not disappointed. It wasn't overly long, nor overly thick, but it was pinkish and veined and pushed Dan to a new level of pleasure as he began to draw his mouth up and down the length of the cock, his own saliva lubricating it. In response, Arin moaned, leaning back onto his arms and closing his eyes. He too had imagined this scenario many times, though unlike Dan he hadn't been attracted to the other man straight away. He'd simply fallen in love.

“Oh, God, Dan...”

Arin grabbed hold of Dan's shoulders and clung on tightly as the man sucked his cock, feeling pleasure quiver through him in intense waves. Every movement that Dan made was ecstasy, and while Arin had a feeling it was the first blowjob Dan had ever given, he was good at it. If anything, the slight anxiety to his movements, the caution he displayed before trying anything new, simply made it hotter. As Dan swirled his tongue over the tip of his dick, an almost animal moan echoed out of Arin. This was _right_. Both men felt utterly at peace, so comfortable and happy, as they held on to one another.

* * *

 

“Arin, I need to talk to you.” Suzy had said, just a few days before. Arin hadn't bee unduly anxious – they lived together, there was always something to talk about, whether it be bills or the fence panel that refused to stay nailed down.

“What's up?”

Suzy reached out and very gently took one of Arin's hands into her own, looking him dead in the eye. “You want to fuck Dan.”

Arin blinked. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and he had to agree. “Yeah, but-”

“Yes.” Suzy cut him off, smiling. “You're fine with Holly and I fooling around, I'm fine with you and Dan doing it too.”

At that, Arin had pulled his wife into his arms, hugging her tightly. “Have I ever told you that you're like, the coolest?”

“A few times.” Suzy drily replied. “He wants to fuck you too, by the way – he was jerking off in the bathroom the other day.”

* * *

 

That short conversation had lit the spark that would lead to Arin moaning, clutching tightly onto Dan as the man pumped up and down his cock with his mouth, occasionally half-choking as the length hit the back of his throat. He wasn't far from coming, and he wanted to delay it.

“Dan, stop a moment...” Arin's voice was breathy, and it was hard to drag up enough self control to stop Dan from finishing him off then and there. Dan drew back off of the hard, straining cock, tilting his head to one side in question.

“Let me blow you.” Arin said in response, not bothering to sugarcoat his words. Dan smiled, before pushing down his jeans and boxers and wriggling forwards, so that he was kneeling over Arin's stretched out body, his cock dropping down to meet Arin's eager lips.

Dan very quickly discovered that this definitely _wasn't_ the first blow job Arin had given. His mouth moved precisely and expertly, his tongue dragging along the back of the cock and his teeth very occasionally grazing the tip of the cock as he sucked. He reached up and carefully took hold of Dan's slender hips, holding the man to him as he took his cock deeper and deeper, deepthroating him easily.

“Dude...” Dan whispered, feeling pleasure shoot through him. This was easily the best blowjob he'd ever had. Reaching back with one hand, he took hold of Arin's slick cock and began to wank him off as he was blown, his own pleasure doubled as Arin began to moan into his dick, his breath warm and sticky as he struggled to hold on. Ejaculation came fairly quickly to Arin after that, but he kept sucking throughout, the slight change in the pitch of his breath the only indication that he'd felt the fantastic, throbbing orgasm course through him.

“Oh my god...” Danny moaned, pushing his cock deeper into Arin's mouth, before opening his eyes and catching eye contact with the man. This was enough to push him over the edge – a moment later, he came harder than he had in his life, staring Arin in the eyes all the while. As Dan slowly withdrew his cock, Arin smiled before swallowing.

* * *

 

Neither man would later remember the slow, half-shuffle half-walk to Suzy and Arin's bedroom. They would, however, remember climbing into bed, both rather breathless and with waves of pleasure still crashing through their cocks.

“Where did you learn to suck cock like that, Big Cat?” Dan asked, leaning towards Arin and kissing him gently on the lips. Arin placed his head on Dan's shoulder, snuggling closer to him, before speaking.

“You have to promise not to laugh.”

“I am making no such promise, dude.”

“Me and my friends had a thing called the D Club...”

When Suzy walked into the room later and climbed into the bed with them, snuggling between them and basking in the warmth of her husband as well as Dan's soft presence, she smiled to herself. She had two perfect men.

 


End file.
